An Unexpected First Date
by Holz9364
Summary: When Hannah Abbott finds herself dateless and embarassed in a restaurant on Valentine's Day, her knight in shining armour swoops in to save the day. It just so happens that knight is none other than Neville Longbottom. [ALSO ON A03 UNDER 'Holz9364'].


**An Unexpected First Date**

 _ **A/N: Based on this tumblr post by 'likehemmins';**_

" _ **Imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. People are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy sits down explaining loudly "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now" and he quietly adds, "I'm (insert name) just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick" and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."**_

* * *

Hannah Abbott was a patient person. She was a Hufflepuff, she believed in people. She had faith in humanity. However, her patience was being tested to its limit today. It was Valentine's Day and she was sitting in a cafe in Diagon Alley feeling incredibly stupid. Her boyfriend had been due to meet her here at 2pm. She had been early, as always, and had been seated by the waitress on duty. All around her there were pink petals and cherubs blowing kisses. There were couples everywhere and here she was, sitting alone.

Her blue eyes reluctantly flicked to the clock for the umpteenth time. _2.30pm._

"Are you ready to order yet ma'am?" A waitress in roller skates and a neon pink dress asked with a false smile.

Hannah felt stupid. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She knew the words sounded pathetic as she heard them leave her mouth, "No, he'll just be late."

The waitress gave her a small nod and an apologetic look before walking away. Hannah frowned angrily down at the table, she could see the loved up couples all around her giving her those same looks. They felt sorry for her, and that just made this all the worse. She was angry, and she felt entirely humiliated. Who stood their girlfriend up on Valentines Day? Of all the days!

Hannah was about to stand up and leave, she did not want to humiliate herself any further. However, just as she was about to grab her coat, someone sat down opposite her.

Hannah's eyes widened when she realised that the person sitting across from her was not her boyfriend. No, he was Neville Longbottom, the Gryffindor she had secretly been crushing on since she was 15 years old.

He gave her an easy smile in a way that only Neville could, "Hey Hannah," he said loudly, "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got caught up at work, some arsehole decided to commit a crime. I mean who does that on Valentine's Day? I came as soon as I could get another Auror to deal with the paperwork."

Hannah frowned slightly, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Neville's smile widened as he took off his coat, "Just roll with it. Whatever idiot didn't show up is a bloody dick."

Hannah smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Neville just smiled brightly, "You are welcome. So, what are we having?"

Hannah's stomach was doing flips and she felt a little guilty because she _was_ in a relationship. Yet here she was, on a date with another man. But at the same time her boyfriend could easily have broken up with her and not bothered to tell her. It was exactly the kind of thing that Zacharias would do.

"Uh, I was thinking of the pancakes and a coffee," Hannah said honestly.

Neville scanned the menu, "You have good taste, I think I'll have the same."

Hannah smiled a little nervously as the waitress came over and took their orders. When she had left their table Neville leant forward and took her hand like it was the easiest thing in the world, "Are you okay?"

Hannah nodded and met Neville's concerned eyes, "Did Zacharias send you?"

Neville scoffed, "I know he's a lawyer and I'm an Auror, but I make a habit not to work with him, ever. No offence."

"None taken," Hannah said honestly, "He's the one who stood me up. He really didn't send you?"

Neville shook his head, "I came in to get a cup of coffee, forgetting that it was Valentine's Day. It's sort of hard to remember when you're single. I saw you and...well I wasn't going to leave you alone on Valentine's Day. You're far too lovely for that."

Hannah's smile widened, "Lovely? You hardly know me, Neville."

"I know you enough to know that you're lovely," Neville said honestly, "All you were ever concerned about during the war was the younger students. You didn't think once about yourself and I admired you a lot Hannah. I'm sorry that I never told you that."

Hannah shook her head, "You shouldn't admire me. You were the strong one, you were the leader."

Neville shook his head as their coffee arrived. He smiled at the waitress "Thanks Layla."

The waitress, Layla, smiled at him, "No worries Neville. I'm glad you've finally found yourself a girlfriend. Don't be so late next time."

Neville just laughed as the waitress walked away. He looked back to Hannah who was watching him with interest, "Sorry, I come into this coffee shop about three times a day. I'm the mug who does the coffee runs for myself, Harry and Ron. Speaking of those two, they were the leaders not me."

Hannah smiled slightly, "Well all the same, I think you were very brave."

Neville smiled widely at her, "That means a lot, you know. I never really felt like I fitted in as a Gryffindor. I always thought Hufflepuff would have suited me a lot more."

"Maybe it would have done," Hannah said thoughtfully, "You have the right characteristics."

"Not to mention my love of all things Herbology," Neville chuckled, "I saw the Hufflepuff common room once, it's amazing."

"It's pretty neat," Hannah agreed with a laugh, "Why did you decide to become an Auror? I always thought you would travel the world or become a Herbologist."

Neville frowned slightly, "Well I wanted to make a difference. I know that sounds stupid, but I wanted to help finish what I started. So I guess I joined the Aurors to catch all the strays that got away after the war. I'm not intending to do it for my whole life. The three years of training were really tough, and these last two years have been great but in the long-run I want to teach."

"Herbology?" Hannah asked with a knowing smile.

Neville laughed, "Exactly. Pomona has already told me she has the job on hold for me. She's just not quite ready to retire yet. How about you, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing exciting," Hannah said honestly, "Not like you and the others anyway. I'm just a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hey there's no such thing as 'just' anything," Neville smiled, "I bet working in the leaky is great fun."

Hannah was surprised that he hadn't belittled her job. But then she remembered that he was Neville Longbottom, he didn't belittle anyone. He had spent far too long being belittled himself, "It is! We get all sorts of customers and I love the regulars, they are so sweet. Just last week I had a dragon tamer all the way from Zimbabwe, he was so exotic. I sat down and talked to him for hours after my shift finished."

Neville smiled fondly at her, "That sounds far more fun than my job. It is fun, and it gets the adrenaline going like nothing else. But sometimes it's really tough, the cases can hit home so hard."

"I imagine it's hard to have a personal life too," Hannah said sympathetically, "To balance it all?"

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I mean I've had a girlfriend or two but they don't stay. I work weekends, I work late nights. I get a firecall and I just have to go, it's hard."

"Surely they understood that it's important though, your work I mean?" Hannah asked thoughtfully.

Neville shook his head, "No, that's the problem, finding someone who does understand. Harry and Ron both balance it all out so well, I mean they're married and everything."

Hannah laughed, "But was anyone really surprised when Ron married Hermione or when Harry married Ginny? It was inevitable!"

Neville chuckled in agreement, "I suppose so. They both handle the pressure of their husband's jobs really well though."

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone who will too," Hannah said with a smile, a slightly sly one.

Their conversation was cut short there because their food arrived. They tucked in and Neville praised Hannah on her taste in food. They made small talk throughout their lunch and Hannah hardly stopped laughing for the whole 'date'. She was having a wonderful time and not thinking about Zacharias at all. When the date came to its end Neville reached into his pocket.

"Oh don't be silly," Hannah said quietly.

Neville just shook his head at her and gave her a charming smile. He paid the waitress and when she left he looked over at the blonde girl, "What?"

"You shouldn't have done that!" Hannah said in an undertone, "You rescued me from humiliation. The least I could have done was pay for your lunch."

"Well this was a date," Neville said with a knowing smile, "And I make a habit to pay for my dates."

Hannah's cheeks flushed as Neville got to his feet and pulled his jacket on. He helped Hannah into her own jacket and linked his arm through hers as they left the café. He gave the waitress a wave and a smile before stepping out into the rain.

Neville threw up a rain repelling charm and glanced sideways at Hannah, "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time," Hannah admitted.

"What do you say to a real date then?" Neville asked, a little cautiously.

Hannah bit her lip, "Neville...I'm dating Zacharias."

Neville gave her a knowing look, "You don't want to be though."

Hannah hesitated for a moment, and Neville (bless him) let her think it through. Eventually she gave him a slow nod, "Alright."

"Alright?" Neville asked with an amused smile.

Hannah nodded more firmly this time, "Yes, I would love to go on a proper date with you. I'll owl you once I've spoken to Zacharias..."

Neville raised an eyebrow, "Ah, good luck with that. He can be a bit..."

"Pretentious, full of himself, idiotic?" Hannah filled in.

Neville chuckled as they reached the point where they had to part ways, "All of the above apply. Thanks Hannah, for the best impromptu date ever."

Hannah laughed, "No, thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll owl you."

"I'm counting on it," Neville said with a smile, "Here, you can keep my rain repelling charm. I'll make a dash for the Ministry door."

Hannah smiled broadly, "Such a gentleman."

"They do exist, you have just been dating idiots," Neville said, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he ducked out of the charm and dashed out of sight.

Hannah stood in the rain for a moment, the rain repelling charm keeping her warm and dry. She smiled broadly to herself and headed back towards her work with a spring in her step.

 **THE END :)  
**


End file.
